SINGGAH
by Agizera
Summary: Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin kusinggahi, yaitu hatimu. [Exclusive For Deathberry Challenge]


**—PROLOG—**

Berpasang-pasang mata melirik.

Berpuluh-puluh kepala menoleh.

Hanya kepada seorang wanita. Belia. Berambut hitam cepak dengan _kenseikan_ pansy beku tersemat di belakang kepala. Wajahnya oriental, putih pucat. Mata sayu. Bibirnya segar bergincu.

Bukan niatan mereka untuk memerhatikan, tapi kehadiran wanita itu terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

Tidak mengurangi pamor dengan pakaian adat. Kimono berpotongan rumit, yang mungkin hanya kau temui satu di muka Bumi. Ornamensi kelopak _viola_ mencerminkan jelas jati dirinya—begitu anggun, misterius dan menawan.

Seluruh penatap berkamuflase meniru patung. Tak terkecuali pemilik rambut _orange_ menyala, yang sejak lalu bersandar bosan pada dinding di balik meja bundar.

Sebut dia _foreigner_ kesasar yang mungkin lupa cara bernapas di negeri orang. Ia berdeham keras, menguras rakus kopi italia pesanan khusus dalam sekali tegukan.

"Rukia telah dinobatkan sebagai _Violacryana_. Nama itu sulit diucapkan dan aku pun tak mengerti apa maksudnya," pria bersurai oranye menguping pembicaraan pria lain di baris depan. "Tapi gelar itu tidak diberikan main-main ternyata."

"Bodoh. Tentu saja nama itu berasal dari salah satu bunga—mungkin?" wanita berambut ikal menyela. "Gelar keturunan Kuchiki selalu diambil dari sana, Renji. Contohnya duda itu."

"Ck, kau sendiri tidak tahu 'kan, Matsumoto- _san_? Tapi harus kuakui, aku muak melihat pria itu berdiri di samping Rukia. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa melampauinya."

Matsumoto geleng kepala. "Menghadiri pesta lelang pun bukanlah gayaku, Renji. Lupakan soal kecemburuanmu itu, aku kemari untuk melihat gundik Kuchiki Byakuya yang sempat menghilang sebelum disahkan."

Mata cokelat menyipit. _"Gundik?"_

"Pelankan suaramu, Matsumoto- _san_ ," pemuda lain menyanggah. "Mereka sekarang bersaudara. Kau bisa dihukum pancung jika mencari masalah dengan adik peliharaannya."

Matsumoto mengibas tangan santai.

"Berisik, Kira. Dengar, mustahil bagi bangsawan di bawah naungan langsung kaisar seperti Kuchiki mau mengadopsi rakyat jelata sepertinya. Status itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi kebenaran."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat," Matsumoto menunjuk dengan dagu. "Dia cantik, sangat muda dan mirip Kuchiki Hisana. Kebutuhan mendesak pria itu hanya ada dua. Menikah lagi dan mendapatkan keturunan."

Renji membeliak panik. "Oy, jangan bilang … tunggu, maksudmu dia—"

Matsumoto mengangguk tanpa mereduksi keyakinan.

"Tak lama lagi sahabatmu itu akan berbadan dua. Dia adalah simpanan Kuchiki Byakuya."

Mendengar _statement_ itu, pria yang sejak lalu bersandar pada dinding sontak bangkit, menuju cepat ke garis tamu terdepan.

Fokus beralih dari wanita berbunga _viola_ menuju ke sosok pria ber- _haori_ bunga sakura.

Tangan terkepal erat. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

 **DEATHBERRY CHALLENGE**

Agizera Present

 **—SINGGAH—**

[Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin kusinggahi, yaitu hatimu]

 **Theme song:** Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu│ **Unsure:** Coffee, Pansy Cry (Violette de Cry/ Viola Cryana)—extinct in 1950│ **Timeline:** 19th century in France│Positive hint canon│Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Paris, 00:22 A.M.**

 **[** _ **Six months ago; winter**_ **]**

Dering telepon menggema di sepanjang dinding losmen murah. Punggung telanjang menggeliat di atas kasur berseprai merah.

"Berisik!" erangnya di balik selimut bulu beruang, tangan menggapai gagang _rotary dial telephone_. "Allô?"

 _/GAWAT, ICHIGO!/_

Gagang telepon nyaris terlempar. " _Shit!_ Kau mengejutkanku, Kaien," ia menguap. "Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa, hah?"

 _/Dengar. Aizen sudah bergerak. Kali ini kau harus berhasil menangkapnya./_

Kantuk tersapu cepat. Pria _topless_ duduk membungkuk di tepi ranjang.

"Siapa lagi?" suara Ichigo memberat. "Di mana? Apa motifnya?"

 _/Anggota baru Kuchiki. Dua minggu berlalu sejak kami kehilangan jejak kaki tangannya. Asumsiku mereka berlayar menuju Perancis, markas besar Aizen. Mereka membawa dua sandera menggunakan kapal dagang segel merah./_

"Jika kau benar, seharusnya mereka sampai di Marseille sekarang," Ichigo meremat kepalanya, siku menopang di paha. "Brengsek! Setelah menghancurkan Shiba, dia beralih ke Kuchiki, huh?"

 _/Aizen takkan berhenti sebelum empat pilar pembentuk Greatest Noble hancur. Aku pun sedang melakukan pengejaran. Dua hari lagi kapal kami merapat ke dermaga Marseille. Ichigo, kau harus bergerak menggagalkan transaksi mereka./_

"Tunggu, hey, aku tidak peduli dengan urusan politik. Sandera mati pun bukan urusanku jika benar dia berasal dari Kuchiki. Tujuanku adalah menghabisi Aizen, pembunuh ibuku."

 _/Kau harus menyelamatkannya, Ichigo! Buat Kuchiki Byakuya berhutang budi padamu. Dengan begitu, nama baik Shiba dapat segera dipulihkan./_

Ichigo mendengus, menutup telepon sepihak dengan makian.

Ia bangkit meregangkan otot lalu membenahi karet celana pendek ketat yang melingkari pinggul sempitnya. Tujuan utama setelah ia benar-benar terjaga adalah meja koran di sudut ruang temaram.

Secangkir kopi italia diteguknya lambat-lambat. Mata memandang kosong dinding. Setengah melamun. Separuh berpikir.

Manik amber mengerling kembali pada telepon klasik yang berdiri di sisi meja lainnya. Ia bergeser, telunjuk memutar beberapa nomor yang sudah dihafal luar kepala. Mendengarkan nada tunggu telepon sembari memijat bahu.

Bergerak dengan _partner_ bukanlah gayanya, tapi naluri Ichigo berkata bahwa ia memerlukannya. Untuk saat ini.

"Grimmjow, aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Setelah menempuh jarak ratusan kilo dalam waktu tiga jam, Ichigo mengintai kapal segel merah di balik kapal galiung yang berlabuh tepat di sampingnya. Berjongkok di balik barel-barel kayu dengan posisi senjata api mengarah ke atas.

Sebelum matahari mengitip di balik tebing, melalui mata Ichigo, terlihat beberapa awak kapal keluar menyeret karung berisi. Ichigo menerka seseorang berada di dalam sana.

"Kapal Jepang berlayar kemari di saat puncak musim dingin? Jangan membuatku tertawa," Nnoitora mengubah posisi untuk memperluas jarak intai lalu bersiul lirih kepada Ichigo.

Aman.

Ichigo mengambil titik terdekat, Grimmjow menyusul di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya yang mana bagianmu, tapi, Ichigo, perlukah kita bawa tawanan mereka sekalian?"

Ichigo bungkam—mata itu menjanjikan kematian, lebih tajam dibanding mata elang pemangsa.

Seorang pria 30-an yang dikenal Ichigo sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, tengah melintas masuk ke dalam geladak _shuinsen_. Antek-anteknya mengikuti dari belakang. Sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri siaga dengan senapan serbu di tangan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sandera," jawab Ichigo terlambat. "Kau buang ke laut pun aku tidak keberatan. Yang penting, kita harus melumpuhkan anak buahnya terlebih dahulu. Dan Aizen adalah mutlak bagianku."

Grimmjow mengangguk, mengangkat tangan sebagai kode perintah. Enam penembak jitu lain mengendap cepat menerjemahkan instruksi.

Grimmjow tak membuang waktu, ia bergerak cepat melepaskan satu tembakan, menembus tepat kepala pria penyeret karung.

Simpul tangan terlepas, karung terbuka, tergeletak di atas _main deck_.

Ichigo melompat keluar. Nnoitora dan Grimmjow bertugas menghabisi musuh dalam jarak pandangnya. Satu, dua, lima, sepuluh. Musuh bertumbangan sebelum berhasil meletuskan sebutir pun proyektil.

Baku hantam amunisi tak membuatnya gentar. Fokus Ichigo hanya satu. Pria Jepang separuh Jerman yang terlihat santai di tengah medan pertempuran.

Timah panas melesat. Ichigo bergerak sangat cepat. Menghindari arah tembakan mengandalkan intuisi dan insting. Melompat lalu berguling ketika mencapai kapal buruan.

Ia berlindung di balik kabin. Membuang pistol tangannya, menarik senapan laras panjang dari punggung. Mulut senapan membidik kepala Aizen.

Sebelum pelatuk tertarik, pria sipit berambut putih menyergapnya dari belakang. Tembakan melesat ke langit. Terpeleset _deck_ licin bersalju, Ichigo berguling dan membawa serta penyerangnya. Senapan terlempar ke ajungan.

Ichigo tertindih dan terkunci. Ia berupaya lepas dari Ichimaru Gin—tangan kanan Aizen. Namun, ketika pria Cina itu mencekiknya, kepala Ichigo terdesak penuh ke belakang. Napasnya seakan-akan berhenti.

Di saat itulah. Melalui proyeksi mata terbalik. Ia bisa melihat sosok peri tersesat di tengah medan pembunuhan.

Waktu membekukan diri. Perhatiannya terpecah ketika bias amber merekam tubuh rapuh wanita kecil—yang berusaha merayap keluar dari karung pembungkus gandum.

Hanya seorang gadis sederhana. Berbaju budak lusuh dan berambut hitam setengkuk. Tubuhnya kuyu, merangkak pelan bersembunyi di balik tiang layar tertinggi. Dan yang Ichigo herankan adalah wajah pucat gadis itu tak menampakkan kepanikan sedikit pun. Pandangannya kosong. Duduk pasrah dengan tangan berpegangan pada badan tiang.

Pria buta berambut gimbal yang menyadari gadis itu keluar, kini mendekat, menarik rambutnya dan diseret menuju ke luar kapal. Tangan kiri Aizen, Tōsen Kaname, mengamankan tangkapan yang berharga.

Ichigo membeliak, jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Secepat mungkin ia memusatkan kembali serangan pada Ichimaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo membenturkan kepala ke kening musuh meskipun dalam keadaan tercekik kuat. Entah kekuatan luar biasa apa yang baru saja merasukinya. Seakan diburu waktu, Ichigo mencekik balik musuhnya. Menghantamkan kepala Ichimaru dengan lantai _deck_ hingga nyaris jebol.

Lima musuh lain mendekat. Ichigo menarik belati dari _holster_ sabuk. Menggorok satu per satu musuhnya. Tangan dan wajah berlumuran darah. Pria itu sudah hilang kendali.

Pusing tujuh keliling, Ichigo bergerak meniru zombie kelaparan—berlari terhuyung menuju ke luar kapal. Mangkir dari tujuan utamanya untuk menghabisi Aizen, kakinya justru bergerak mengejar pria buta yang memanggul gadis kecil menuju salah satu mobil.

Tak ingin melukai gadis itu, Ichigo membuang belati ke laut. Mata tak pernah lepas dari target musuhnya.

Dari belakang, Ichigo mencekik kuat pria negro menggunakan lengan. Gadis tawanan berguling jatuh di badan aspal pelabuhan. Ichigo tersentak sadar, menoleh cepat pada gadis itu, ia lengah sekian detik, timah panas menggores lengan dan pinggangnya.

"Ichigo!" teriakan keras itu berasal dari sang kolega, Grimmjow—meninggalkan formasi untuk melindungi punggung kawannya. "Kenapa kau mundur, brengsek! Ke mana pistolmu, hah?! Kau gila!"

Ichigo tak menghiraukan omelan ataupun rasa sakit akibat sayatan dalam peluru panas. Ia menyeret kaki mendatangi gadis kecil yang tergolek tak berdaya. Memanggulnya di lekuk pinggang yang tidak terluka.

"Mundur sekarang, Grimmjow. Tolong lindungi punggungku."

Berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Ichigo menginjak pedal gas terburu-buru. Memanuver mobil antik hampir berputar 360º. Ia membanting setir dengan satu tangan, meringis menahan ngilu di lengan.

300SL Roadster melesat cepat menembus sinar cakrawala pagi.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Tabir matanya terbuka perlahan.

Mengedip enggan, berusaha mengembalikan koordinasi seluruh badan.

Gadis itu terbatuk berulang kali ketika mencoba duduk di atas ranjang. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria bertinggi badan enam kaki—tengah bersandar tenang di dinding kayu losmen ditemani cangkir keramik di tangan.

Perempuan itu tidak berteriak minta tolong atau berusaha kabur ketika melihat pria mirip _gangster_ berambut oranye mencurigakan. Ia hanya mengamati seluruh ruangan, menganggap tidak pernah melihat Ichigo berdiri di sana.

"Hey. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Suara misterius. Bernada _bass_ rendah. Pria berkaus hitam ketat berjalan menghampiri sembari menenteng secangkir minuman beraroma khas. Ichigo memutuskan menekuk satu kaki di atas lantai. Mereka sejajar.

"Kau tidur hampir seharian penuh seperti orang mati," ia menyodorkan _cup_ miliknya. "Minumlah. Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Gadis itu diam seperti menolak.

"Ck, katakan sesuatu, oy!"

Gadis itu tetap tidak bereaksi.

Ichigo hampir frustasi, berpikir mungkin cara bicaranya terlalu kasar. Ia mencoba untuk lebih patetis.

"Kau tahu filosofi secangkir kopi? Banyak orang mengkorelasikan kopi sebagai realitas nyata kehidupan. Jika kau bisa meminumnya, maka kau bisa _melewatinya_."

Wanita itu hanya menatap. Mata violet berpendar redup di dalam mata Ichigo.

Tak terima diabaikan dalam upayanya berkata bijak, Ichigo menyodorkan bibir cangkirnya ke mulut kecil itu. Setelah berhasil dengan satu tegukan, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas meja, bersama makanan cepat saji yang telah lama mendingin.

"Tidak terlalu buruk 'kan? Aku barista. Dan jika mau, akan kuajari kau menikmati hidup seperti meneguk kopi milikku itu," ujar Ichigo basa-basi, berusaha membuat gadis itu nyaman. "Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku Ichigo."

Jeda. Wanita itu tetap saja menatap. Dan ketika Ichigo sudah merasa cukup lelah menunggu, akhirnya satu kata keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"—Rukia."

Bisikan lirih. Bernada jernih. Baru kali ini Ichigo mendengar sebuah nama mengalun begitu indah di dalam telinga.

Mata Ichigo perlahan menajam. "Jadi. Kau benar seorang bangsawan Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengabaikan. Seperti seorang idiot, Rukia justru memalingkan wajah menatap butiran salju berguguran di balik jendela kaca yang tertutup. Langit malam terbentang di luar sana. Rukia menoleh ke sisi jam dinding, seratus persen tidak menganggap orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia. "Kau melihat mereka membunuh temanmu? Kudengar ada dua sandera yang mereka bawa."

Rukia berpejam mata, mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, ibu jari Ichigo tergerak untuk mengusap kelopak mata Rukia sebelum berlabuh di garis pipinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Rukia. Fokus matamu kacau. Berlatihlah untuk berkonsentrasi kepadaku. Sekarang."

Manik lembayung beradu dengan lanskap senja yang terbentang di mata Ichigo. Keduanya sama-sama enggan berpaling.

Ichigo tersentak sadar saat tahu wajahnya bergerak mendekat. Pria itu berdeham, lalu menggeleng.

Karena Rukia masih terdiam, Ichigo beralih mengoreksi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menganalisa.

"Kau tidak disiksa, menunjukkan betapa kau sangat berharga. Tapi, badanmu cukup kotor, kau pasti dikurung seperti binatang."

Ia melihat ujung baju Rukia yang sobek di sana-sini, Ichigo menyentuh pelan permukaan kulit putih yang terpapar.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Budak-budak brengsek itu menyentuhmu?! Merenggut kehormatanmu?"

Rukia menggeleng lambat. Ichigo bernapas lega.

"Kau pasti melawan mereka. Ada bekas memar berulang di bagian ini," Ichigo menunjuk tulang pipi. "Dan di sini," kemudian menyentuh ujung bibir.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Perempuan ini tidaklah selemah yang ia kira. Mungkin karena trauma, kepribadian Rukia menjadi berubah.

Ichigo berdiri. "Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti bajumu," ia menyelimuti bahu Rukia. "Tunggu aku di sini."

Tidak terlalu lama. Ichigo kembali dengan tangan kiri membawa baskom air plus _wash lap_ dan tangan kanan menenteng setelan baju.

Kontak mata terus mereka jaga. Ichigo memulai dengan wajah Rukia—mengelap hati-hati. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu masihlah sedatar tembok. Ichigo melanjutkan mengusap leher putih yang jenjang—berlama-lama di sana. Selanjutnya turun ke bahu, lengan, tangan dan jemari—Rukia tidak memprotes.

Ketika kain basah menyentuh tulang selangka, tangan Rukia mencengkeram tangan Ichigo.

"Hm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ichigo menunggu. Rukia buang wajah perlahan—tangan itu tidak ia lepaskan.

Ichigo tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia melanjutkan, menurunkan baju longgar Rukia, menelanjanginya. Ichigo tahu tangan Rukia bergetar di sana.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin merawatmu. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa terus menatapku. Aku tidak akan melihat tubuhmu."

Rukia menoleh—dan benar Ichigo hanya menatap matanya sedari awal. Tangan pria itu memang terus bekerja, tapi Ichigo masih ingin menjaga martabat Rukia dengan tidak mengintip lekuk tubuhnya.

Selama membersihkan badan gadis itu, Ichigo bisa melihat beberapa macam ekspresi ketika lap melewati bagian-bagian yang terjal ataupun yang meliuk seperti gitar.

Pria berpengalaman sejenis Ichigo tentu menganggap hal semacam ini adalah lumrah, tapi beda dengan Rukia, karena resah, tangannya tetap berpegangan pada Ichigo. Seolah-olah menuntun pria itu menyeka seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Ichigo balik badan ketika menyuruh Rukia memakai kaus olivenya. Dan ketika Ichigo berbalik, penampilan Rukia sudah serupa dengan boneka sawah-sawahan. Ichigo meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemukan baju yang pas dengan ukuran Rukia. Gadis itu hanya geleng kepala menerima apa adanya.

Ada jeda lama saat Ichigo masih berdiri dan Rukia terus menatapnya. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak terasa berbeda.

Ichigo berdeham. "Baiklah, saatnya aku tidur. Kau tidak tahu, aku menungguimu seharian tanpa istirahat sedikit pun."

Tanpa peringatan, Ichigo melepas kausnya ke atas, di depan mata Rukia.

Sekali ini Ichigo mendapati gadis itu panik. Rukia seperti patung pahatan memandangi otot enam pak perutnya.

Lekas Ichigo menutupi _pectoral_ yang bidang. "... Maaf, kebiasaanku," ia lupa sedang sekamar dengan gadis perawan.

Lelaki itu memakai kembali kausnya. Kemudian menuntun Rukia terlentang dan diselimutinya hingga dagu.

"Aku tidak punya kamar lain. Aku akan tidur di sampingmu," Ichigo duduk di sisi lain ranjang. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan langsung tertidur. Dan jika kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Selamat malam."

Ichigo memunggungi Rukia. Membiarkan penghangat ruangan sebagai tameng akhir saat hawa dingin menyuruk dari celah jendela.

Sebelum Ichigo jatuh terlelap, ia merasakan selimut bulu digeser menuju kaki hingga pinggangnya. Rukia menggamit serat kaus di punggung Ichigo.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Hng ... ada apa? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Bibir Rukia membuat celah kecil, "Terima kasih ... telah menyelamatkanku."

Ichigo membalik tubuhnya. Tersenyum tipis. Satu tangan terlentang di atas kasur. "Kemarilah. Tidurlah lebih dekat denganku."

Seperti boneka mainan, Rukia beringsut masuk ke dalam dekapan Ichigo. Begitu nyaman merasakan kehangatan manusia lain di dekatnya. Rukia sampai lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia merasakannya.

Jemari kecil menyentuh lengan Ichigo yang terbalut perban.

"Hanya tergores peluru. Besok juga sembuh."

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo mengusap kepalanya.

"Rukia, kau harus merahasiakan identitas aslimu di sini."

Rukia mengangkat wajah. Ichigo memainkan helai rambutnya.

"Mulai hari ini namamu Viola. Kau adalah adikku. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

Rukia manggut-manggut seperti pomeranian kecil. Ichigo terpaku gemas dibuatnya.

"Viola … nama yang cantik."

Ichigo melebarkan mata sejenak. Terkejut karena Rukia mulai santai menghadapinya.

Ichigo tersenyum kebapakan. "Kau berbeda, murni, dan matamu sangat tenang. Kesanku saat awal perjumpaan kita membuatku memutuskan untuk memberimu nama itu."

Wajah polos Rukia bertanya-tanya menyikapi penuturan Ichigo. Pria itu hampir ingin mencubiti pipinya.

"Kau tahu? _Viola_ adalah nama lain dari bunga pansy cry yang hanya tumbuh di Perancis. Tapi sayang, dia sudah punah," Rukia menatap bingung, Ichigo berjengit. "Oy! Aku tahu bukan karena aku penggemar bunga-bungaan. Itu adalah apa yang kubaca pagi ini di koran."

Mata Rukia berkedap-kedip.

"Lalu ... seperti apa bunga itu?"

Ichigo tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan ketika matanya dan mata gadis itu bersirobok, senyum lebar tak mampu lagi ia tahan.

"Pansy cry memiliki warna yang sangat indah seperti matamu, Rukia. Bunga itu menyerupai kupu-kupu violet dan selalu diburu sampai tak tersisa satu pun saat ini—begitulah yang kubaca."

Sesaat wajah Rukia seperti ingin memprotes, tapi urung dilakukan. Ia berakhir dengan menundukkan kepala seperti meratap.

"Tunggu, hey, jangan sedih begitu!" Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia dua kali. "Kau sangat ingin melihatnya?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Ichigo menatap lekat kedua mata Rukia. "Sebenarnya sangat mudah memperkirakan secantik apa bunga itu," ibu jari mengusap tulang mata Rukia. "Tapi baiklah, suatu saat nanti akan kutunjukkan kepadamu—betapa indahnya bunga pansy cry itu."

Untuk pertama kali, mata Rukia berbinar hidup dalam cermin mata Ichigo.

Lelaki itu nyaris menertawai diri sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan _menggombal_ dan membuat janji konyol semacam itu kepada gadis asing yang baru saja dikenal. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Namun ada satu hal yang pasti. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa selengkap ini ketika bersama dengan seorang wanita. Ia bahkan berkeinginan untuk selalu berada di sisi Rukia, mungkin dimulai sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa—sekaligus alasan kenapa ia sangat ingin menyelamatkannya.

Pria itu pun memeluk tubuh Rukia. Menjaga raga rapuh tersebut tetap hangat dalam dekapannya.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Dia bangun terlambat.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh tepat.

Rukia sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri mencari teman tidurnya. Dan ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja sebagai satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada.

 _/Rapikan dirimu. Temui aku di coffee bar bawah./_

Memo itu diletakkan di samping gaun bermain pastel, mantel wol hitam dan sepasang _winter boots_. Ukurannya mungkin pas dengan Rukia, bahkan terlihat masih baru.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia bergegas merapikan ranjang sebelum menuju kamar mandi. Terpaksa Rukia meminjam sabun, sikat gigi dan handuk Ichigo tanpa permisi. Seusai mandi, ia bercermin, merapikan rambut dengan sisir Ichigo.

Seperti penyusup, jantung Rukia berorkestra ketika melewati pintu. Berjalan toleh kanan-kiri lalu menuruni tangga di bagian terujung losmen.

Tempat itu ramai. Dikunjungi oleh pria-pria paruh baya dan hampir tidak ada wanita di sana. Gadis Asia bertinggi badan tak sampai lima kaki, berjalan masuk ketika melihat Ichigo berkerja di balik _counter_ _bar_ tradisional.

Seluruh mata menatap kepadanya.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo menangkap sosok peri salah alamat. Pria itu langsung berjalan mendatangi Rukia. Menarik tangan kecil gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di salah satu _bar stool_ , tepat di depan barista wanita yang sedang bekerja.

Ichigo menghidangkan baguette _sandwich_ dan segelas frappé _._

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, Viola. Tapi ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kau sangat terlambat."

Rukia tidak berkomentar, ia sibuk mengiris _sandwich_ -nya. Sudah dua minggu lebih dia tidak makan dengan layak. Rukia pasti membabat habis makanan dan minuman itu.

Suara pekak pintu bar yang ditendang terbuka membuat Rukia hampir menyemburkan isi mulut. Seorang pria sangar lain dengan rambut jabrik biru langsung duduk di sampingnya, menggebrak _bar display._

" _Merde!_ Kami hampir mati di sana, keparat!" omelnya kemudian menunjuk Rukia tepat di hidung. "Dan itu semua gara-gara kau! Kau sihir pria psikopat ini menjadi malaikat penolong, hah? Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Ichigo menangkap jari Grimmjow, mengarahkan jari itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hey, salahkan aku. Jangan dia."

"Ya! Kau! Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Rukia menoleh kepada Grimmjow dan Ichigo bergantian. Tidak mengerti bahasa pria barbar di sampingnya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

Ichigo geleng kepala. "Tidak, dia justru senang melihatmu, Viola. Kau takkan percaya jika kukatakan karena Grimmjow lah kau bisa lolos dari mereka."

Grimmjow tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan temannya. Ia hanya mendengus ketika Rukia menunduk hormat kepadanya. Grimmjow memilih untuk hengkang dari bar. Berkata bahwa ia memiliki urusan dengan salah satu penghuni losmen.

Ichigo menggerakkan tangan seperti mengusir. Grimmjow memaki lagi.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar bekerja di sini?"

Dari cara Rukia bertanya, sepertinya gadis itu sedang ingin menguji. Karena setahu Rukia, pekerjaan Ichigo bermodalkan senjata api sungguhan, bukannya biji kopi dan cangkir porselen di tangan.

"Aku pecinta kopi. Dan lagi pula aku harus memiliki alibi untuk bersembunyi. Pekerjaanku sangat beresiko. Dan aku tidak hanya bekerja _part-time_ di sini saja."

Rukia menerima jawaban Ichigo.

"Aku pun tidak pernah menetap lama di satu tempat. Dan jika tertangkap, aku hanya perlu memberikan uang jaminan kepada petugas. Kujalani semudah mungkin, tapi aku tidak ingin kehabisan uang."

Dahi Rukia mengerut. Losmen murah, peracik kopi dan seorang _sniper solo_. Apakah Ichigo seorang jutawan yang sedang menyamar?

"Kau sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang dan wajahmu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Apa kau—"

"Baiklah!" Ichigo memotong kalimatnya. "Bos! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Eeehhh?" Pria _blonde_ pemilik losmen bar mendatangi Ichigo dengan kucing hitam dalam gendongan. "Tujuanmu?"

" _La Rive Droite_. Jika ada waktu, aku akan berkunjung lagi."

" _Yare, yare_ … semoga kalian berhasil."

Ichigo langsung melepas celemek, menggantinya dengan jaket navy berleher bulu. Menenteng ransel di punggung. Ia memutari _counter_ dan menarik tangan Rukia.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu sudah dibawa menjauh dari sana. Rukia masih bertanya-tanya, Ichigo meninggalkan semua benda dalam kamar dan hanya membawa ransel itu sebagai pesangon mereka.

"Untuk apa kita pergi?"

"Tentu saja untuk memulangkanmu. Setelah _bekerja,_ aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat tinggalku itu. Dan lagi pula … aku sudah berjanji dengan Kaien untuk mengantarmu."

"Kaien- _dono_? Kau mengenalnya?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia menyetop taksi dengan lambaian. Menarik Rukia masuk bersama.

" _La Seine_."

Gadis itu menatap Ichigo dalam diam, berpikir, lalu berakhir dengan keputusan untuk tidak mengulang pertanyaan.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah.

Rukia memutuskan untuk diam selama perjalanan. Mata terpancang lurus—mengamati deretan gedung berlanggam renaisans melalui kaca gelap taksi.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena masih dalam satu regional yang sama.

Rukia ditarik Ichigo melewati jembatan Sungai Seine yang memisahkan kota Paris menjadi dua bagian. Selanjutnya, Rukia dibuat terpukau oleh Champs-Élysées—sebuah _avenue_ luas yang dipadati pepohonan terawat, pertokoan mewah dan resto-resto klasik.

Rukia tidak sadar bahwa ia menggandeng tangan lelaki itu selama mereka berjalan bersama. Keduanya terlihat serasi, berlaga bak kakak-beradik rukun yang sedang berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu liburan.

Menjelang petang, mereka makan bersama di sebuah resto padat pengunjung. Ichigo mengajak Rukia memasuki salah satu _luxury shop_ setelah mengenyangkan perut. Berburu gaun dan setelan resmi yang padu.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya gadis itu ketika bercermin di depan kaca raksasa dengan tubuh dibalut _lace dress._

Sosok Ichigo berjas resmi yang memantul di cermin yang sama hanya menyeringai tipis seperti menilai. "Aku ambil ini."

"Ha?"

Rukia pasrah keluar toko dengan busana hitam formal yang tertutupi mantel musim dingin.

Setelah meninggalkan _real estat_ termahal di Eropa, Ichigo memboyong Rukia menuju tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuan utamanya sejak awal. Tak ada satu pun pasangan kekasih yang melewatkan diri berkencan di tempat itu.

Sebut saja Ichigo hanya ingin membawa Viola—sang adik akuan—berkunjung ke sana, bukan berarti Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai wanita untuk dikencani.

Rukia ditarik memasuki bangunan mewah berarsitektur post renaisans, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Opéra de Paris. Ketika berada di dalam, Rukia dibuat terkesima oleh detail neo-klasik perpaduan interior _all-_ _gold._ Mosaik dan _chandelier_ di sepanjang langit-langit memberikan efek keromantisan.

Mereka melewati undakan panjang yang mengerucut ke auditorium. Keduanya duduk di salah satu tempat dengan jarak pandang terbaik.

Rukia berdebar tanpa sebab. Mencuri pandang pada Ichigo berulang kali. Pria itu tampak tenang tidak sepertinya.

Menyadari kondisi Rukia, Ichigo menoleh.

"Pertunjukan nanti akan mirip dengan _kabuki_ di Jepang. Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Ketegangan Rukia mendadak hilang, ia tersenyum riang.

"Benarkah sama dengan _kabuki_? Aku pernah melihatnya bersama _Nii-sama_ beberapa kali."

Ichigo tak perlu bertanya siapa _nii-sama_ yang dimaksud.

Pertunjukan usai, hari menjelang semakin malam. Rukia selalu bertanya ini dan itu kepada Ichigo. Mereka saling bertukar budaya. Membuat Rukia semakin nyaman berada di sisinya. Memori kelam dalam otak mulai berganti dengan ingatan-ingatan indah kota Paris. Dan sosok Ichigo menjadi unsur terpenting di dalamnya.

Pria itu menyewa dua kamar bersebelahan di salah satu motel sepi pengunjung. Rukia diantar menuju kamar 21, memberikan kunci duplikat kamarnya jika terjadi sesuatu selama mereka berpisah. Setelah itu Ichigo pergi masuk ke kamar 22.

Tengah malam, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu menggeliat masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Tahu tidak mungkin penyusup merayap tidur satu kasur dengannya, Ichigo hanya mendesah di tengah kantuk yang masih melanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Viola?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Mau tak mau Ichigo harus menoleh ke belakang mencari jawaban. Punggung Rukia menyambutnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri, Viola."

Gadis itu menolak bercerita tentang mimpi buruknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Jangan hiraukan aku, Ichigo."

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Tahu lelaki itu _topless,_ wajah putihnya merona.

Ini adalah kali pertama Rukia membangkang dari perintah Ichigo. Pria itu tampak tidak senang.

Violetnya bisa menera kilatan berbahaya yang dipantulkan sang amber—entah marah atau efek lampu tidur yang remang. Sebelum Rukia berkedip, Ichigo sudah mengambil posisi berbahaya di atasnya.

Ichigo menekuk satu kaki Rukia. Lalu menyelinapkan lutut sembilan puluh derajatnya sendiri di antara dua kaki kecil yang terbuka.

"Kau bodoh. Sudah berulang kali aku memberimu kesempatan untuk kabur, tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

Tangan Ichigo diletakkan di atas lutut Rukia, melata turun menuju paha.

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah pria baik-baik malah justru berbahaya. Aku sengaja menyelamatkanmu agar aku bisa menggunakan tubuhmu. Kau tidak sadar?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandang pada tangan Ichigo yang terus meraba hampir mencapai pangkal pahanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Kau adalah wanita dan aku adalah pria. Inilah yang terjadi jika kita tidur bersama."

Rukia menatap berani. "Kemarin aku tidur bersamamu."

"Saat itu aku tidak mungkin memakaimu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Kau yakin?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajah. Berhenti sebelum bibir mereka bersinggungan. Harapan Ichigo adalah Rukia menampar pipinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar. Ichigo ingin Rukia lebih peka terhadap pria berbahaya sepertinya.

Namun fantasi itu tidak terealisasi.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" nada Ichigo berubah mengheran. Ia gagal menggoda.

"Mana mungkin aku takut padamu? Kau adalah penyelamatku."

Tidak berhasil membuat Rukia pergi jauh darinya, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang.

"Ya, yang tadi itu hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia tanpa beban, memperbaiki letak rok. "Apa aku terlalu merepotkan? Kau ingin aku pergi menjauhimu?"

Ichigo mengesah. Jari telunjuk menusuki pipi bulat Rukia. "Bukan begitu, bodoh. Kau ini umur berapa, hah?"

"Baru tujuh belas."

"Lihat! Kau sudah dewasa. Kau tidak takut berdekatan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darimu? Aku dua tiga."

Rukia memiringkan tubuh, menghadap Ichigo.

"Aku baru sampai tujuh belas dan merasa baik-baik saja berdekatan denganmu. Kau bukan orang jahat."

Ichigo memijat kepala. "Alasanmu lucu. Kau baru sampai tujuh belas, eh? Kapan kau berulang tahun memangnya?"

"Tanggal empat belas bulan Januari."

"Oh … Janua—hey! Itu seminggu yang lalu!"

Rukia mengangguk. Beralih posisi menatap plafon motel yang temaram.

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya saat melihat kalender di kamarmu. Di dalam kapal mereka, aku dikurung dan tidak tahu kapan siang ataupun malam. Kami tidak diperlakukan dengan baik di sana. Mereka selalu memberiku makan dengan cara dilempar. Kadang aku merasa sangat ketakutan seorang diri di dalam sel. Hinamori disiksa dan dibunuh di depan mataku. Aku melawan mereka dan memohon untuk menggantikan dia, tapi mereka justru menamparku dan mengikat mulutku. Aku sudah putus asa berharap seseorang menolong kami."

Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo. "Tapi kau datang menyelamatkanku, Ichigo. Kukira aku akan mati seorang diri di sana. Terima kasih."

Rukia tersenyum lembut kepada pria itu sebelum berpaling ke langit-langit lagi. Kedua matanya tertutup. Satu tangan melintang di atas garis mata.

Gadis itu mendadak ingin menangis ketika mengingat segalanya. Penantian, keputusasaan dan sahabat yang tak bisa selamat bersama.

"Viola."

Ichigo meraih tangan itu, kepala Rukia mengikutinya.

Dada Ichigo mendadak nyeri melihat pantulan mata berkaca-kaca. Perwujudan bunga _violette de cry_ yang sesungguhnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Ichigo menyesal memberikan nama itu kepada Rukia.

Ichigo diam menatap seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"... Meskipun terlambat. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus menutup matamu."

Tanpa bertanya panjang lebar, Rukia patuh menutup kedua mata.

Ichigo bergeser, memulainya dengan menempelkan bibir ke kening—respon Rukia hanya gumaman _._ Saat bibir merayap ke hidung, Rukia bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu. Dan ketika Ichigo merasa Rukia sudah cukup beradaptasi, bibir terbuka gadis itu dibungkam pelan olehnya.

Rukia kaget, tubuhnya mengaku—dan Ichigo tahu.

Awalnya Ichigo masih mengamati, tidak bergerak, mengantisipasi jikalau Rukia bergetar ketakutan dan justru akan menambah cap buruk Ichigo sebagai pria nakal berhidung belang.

Nyatanya gadis itu diam saja. Sepasang permata _amethyst_ perlahan terbuka.

Ichigo menutup mata seperti berkonsentrasi, memagut bibir Rukia sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Begitu lentur dan pas dengan bibirnya—jantung Ichigo berdebar menggila. Siku lengan menopang di samping kepala Rukia, jemari menyisir rambutnya.

Rukia yang tak berpengalaman, menganggap hadiah dari Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang harus dihargainya. Oleh sebab itu, bibir Rukia statis tidak mengikuti, tapi tetap merasakan, menghayati. Yang Rukia ingat, ia mengecap rasa khas kafein dari sana. Dan jika dipadukan dengan gerakan mahir bibir Ichigo, sensasinya membuat seluruh badan Rukia kelu, tenggelam dalam maskulinitas pria itu.

Ichigo menjelajahi kontur bibir mungil yang melejitkan beragam rasa memabukkan. Pelan, berhati-hati—namun pasti. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan seratus persen tidak dilandasi oleh nafsu, melainkan perasaan berbagi kasih yang tulus.

Ichigo bermaksud menghibur Rukia—melalui cara-cara yang diketahui oleh pria matang sepertinya.

Saat dirasa bibir yang bukan miliknya pergi, Rukia berkedip disorientasi.

Ichigo menatap serius Rukia tepat di bola mata. "Kau marah? Kau bisa menamparku sekarang jika ingin."

Tangan Rukia benar-benar terangkat. Ichigo mengabaikan dan tetap menginvasi violet terindah itu tanpa terkotori penyesalan.

Bukannya mendarat di pipi, tangan itu terulur justru untuk menggapai bibir Ichigo. Ujung jari Rukia meraba bibir bawah penciumnya seperti meneliti. Setengah takjub, separuh heran dan penasaran. Bagaimanapun, yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Seolah memaklumi tindakan Rukia, Ichigo membiarkan jari kecil itu menyusuri bibir lembabnya. Ichigo sengaja membuka sedikit mulutnya, mempermudah akses pasangannya. Mata Ichigo merekam segala ekspresi tanpa celah.

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah perlahan dikulum, terselip di antara bibir Ichigo. Ia tidak menjilatnya, hanya menggoda jari itu seperti ia memainkan bibir Rukia sebelumnya.

Entah tersihir atau tersedot ke dalam pesona dominasi Ichigo, kepala Rukia seperti ingin mendatanginya. Semacam menuruti perintah tanpa verbal dari kedalaman sang amber—yang begitu menginginkannya, memenetrasi tanpa jeda.

Ichigo menangkap sinyal itu sebagai permintaan babak kedua.

Tangan Ichigo mengeluarkan jari-jari Rukia. Mencium lembut. Satu kali di buku-buku jari, satu kali di punggung tangan. Lalu menahan pergelangan itu di atas seprai yang mulai mengusut. Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan intens. Seakan-akan Ichigo berusaha mengajari teknik berciuman kepada pasangannya.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mendesak tubuh kecil Rukia dengan bahu telanjang kekarnya. Bergerak gelisah. Berciuman mesra tanpa melibatkan lidah. Jemari Ichigo mencengkeram kuat sarung bantal di bawah kepala Rukia. Menahan agar tidak lepas kendali.

Rukia sulit menyamakan daya tahan tubuhnya dengan Ichigo. Dadanya sesak butuh oksigenasi. Tangannya meremas lengan Ichigo yang keras berotot. Meminta jeda.

Ciuman berakhir. Mereka terengah.

Ichigo menahan dahinya di bahu Rukia. Mengerang, menahan denyutan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"… Nnnh … Haaa … I-Ichigo."

Kepala terangkat untuk mengecek kondisi Rukia, melihat wajah terlemah wanita itu—Ichigo memaki, menarik diri secepat yang ia bisa.

Rukia menoleh lemah, punggung Ichigo yang didapatinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin memelukmu malam ini."

Ichigo berpejam mata, mengatur napas. Menahan diri dari gairah yang masih menjerat. Ia tidak menyangka akan menuai hasrat semacam ini dari Rukia.

Ichigo tidur tak nyenyak hingga esok pagi.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Ini adalah hari perpisahan. Setidaknya bagi Rukia.

Sejak tadi pagi, Ichigo membatasi berbicara, bahkan tanpa sekali pun menatap mata Rukia. Ia mengira, mungkin saja Ichigo marah atas ketidakpatuhannya malam itu.

Rukia sudah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, namun Ichigo justru bertingkah sebaliknya. Pria itu tidak lagi gemar menarik tangannya ketika berjalan bersama. Rukia hanya bisa membuntuti di belakang pria itu seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Sesuai dengan rencana. Hari ini Rukia akan dijemput oleh tim kiriman kakaknya. Tepat di Musée du Louvre—museum _palais royal_ bergaya elektisme, yang menjadi salah satu tempat kunjungan teramai di kota Paris.

Rukia menyamar sebagai pelajar. Lengkap dengan seragam sewaan, topi baret dan ransel di punggung. Kepadatan pengunjung membuat keberadaan gadis Jepang itu tersamarkan.

Sedangkan Ichigo menyamar sebagai instruktur Rukia dengan rambut yang ditata ke belakang berikut _suit_ klimis yang menyembunyikan dua buah pistol di balik kain jas.

Untuk mengurangi ketegangan, Rukia memanjakan mata dengan artefak-artefak peninggalan _Renaissance_ yang begitu kental di dalam museum itu. Dimulai dari koleksi patung pahatan berbentuk tubuh manusia hingga lukisan-lukisan dari tangan seniman legendaris.

Panel kaca Santo Blaise dan lukisan Monalisa adalah apa yang paling menarik matanya.

Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo, siapa yang membuat lukisan mistis itu. Dan Ichigo menjawab aneh dengan berkata, "Kau beruntung bisa melihat lukisan Leonardo da Vinci di gedung ini. Karena karya-karyanya selalu diperebutkan dan berakhir dicuri atau dijadikan koleksi pribadi."

Rukia manggut-manggut saja. Ichigo terlalu menghayati penyamarannya.

Saat mereka sampai pada patung kepala tanpa badan, Rukia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seorang paman kalem yang ia kenal. Pria berambut putih panjang itu berdiri menatap Rukia seolah-olah meneliti. Rona wajah Rukia begitu gembira ketika melihat beberapa pasukan pribadi yang ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi paman itu.

"Ukitake _oji-sama_?"

"Rukia?"

Ia meninggalkan Ichigo dan berlari ke pelukan sang paman. Lelaki yang ditinggalkan merengut tanpa alasan.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" mata Rukia berkeliling.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Kaien dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu di pelabuhan. Kita akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini juga."

Bukannya terlonjak riang akan berpulang ke negeri asal, Rukia justru menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Ichigo yang masih berdiri di sana, wajahnya tampak serius, konsentrasinya terbagi.

Dengan wajah resah, Rukia berlari ke arahnya. Menubruk tubuh Ichigo. Berpelukan dengan pria itu seerat-eratnya.

Ichigo tidak merespon karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Ini terlalu mudah. Dan naluri Ichigo seakan berbisik bahwa mereka tidaklah seorang diri di sana. Kelompok lain pasti telah mengintai mereka sejak awal. Pasti.

Dari sudut mata terkecil, Ichigo melihat ujung mulut pistol mengarah kepada Rukia di balik patung wanita bertangan buntung. Ichigo melempar diri ke lantai. Rukia jatuh bersamanya.

Desingan peluru yang pekak sontak menciptakan kepanikan. Pengunjung museum berlarian menuju pintu keluar. Ichigo segera mencabut pistol dari rompi. Duduk bersimpuh. Membuat tameng diri untuk Rukia.

Jemari kecil mencengkeram punggung Ichigo. Pria itu menoleh. "Aku akan melindungimu. Tenang saja."

Rukia percaya padanya.

Ukitake dan lima belas penjaga yang menyamar segera merapat dan membalas tembakan dari arah serangan.

Ichigo terlihat sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Tolong bawa Rukia pergi dari sini," pinta Ichigo, menyerahkan tangan Rukia kepada paman berambut putih. "Aku akan membuka jalan bersama separuh timmu."

Ukitake mengangguk. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kita pergi sama-sama."

"Hey …," panggil Ichigo pelan, telapak tangan mengacak kepala Rukia. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Ini janji."

"Tidak! Kalau kau tinggal, aku pun tetap di sini."

Ichigo mengabaikan Rukia. " _Oji-san._ Kuserahkan padamu."

Rukia ditarik cepat meninggalkan Ichigo. Rukia meronta minta dilepaskan, kepala selalu menoleh ke belakang. Sepuluh orang bersenjata lengkap melindungi Ukitake dan Rukia. Ichigo mengikuti dari belakang. Menghadang musuh dengan menembak kaki atau tangan.

Ichigo bergerak di antara arus pengunjung yang padat. Fokusnya hanya untuk membuat jalur teraman agar Rukia dapat lolos dengan selamat. Tujuh korban pengunjung bergelimpangan, lima pasukan Ukitake rubuh.

Ichigo mengabaikan permintaan tolong mereka. Menyumpah serapahi diri sendiri. Ia egois karena ingin Rukia selamat. Tidak peduli dengan semakin bertambahnya jumlah korban akibat insiden buatan mereka.

Ambivalensi mencekik. Kaki Ichigo terhenti mendadak.

Keputusannya mungkin akan berujung sial.

Ichigo bersembunyi di belakang beton bangunan, tidak lagi mengikuti tim Rukia. Ia memilih untuk tidak pergi sebelum berhasil menghabisi semua tikus bayaran Aizen. Ichigo tidak ingin melihat jatuh korban lebih dari ini.

Suara Rukia menggema di sepanjang lorong museum memanggil nama Ichigo—namun ia tak pernah mendatangi asal suara itu. Alasannya adalah kaki Ichigo tak sanggup lagi berlari untuk menemuinya.

Betis dan tangan Ichigo tertembak. Pistol jatuh memantul di atas lantai.

Penjaga elit museum mengira pria berambut jingga adalah teroris. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Target mereka adalah melumpuhkan rakyat sipil bersenjata yang diduga menjadi provokator kericuhan.

Karena Ichigo belum tumbang, dua tembakan lain menyusul dari arah pasukan Aizen. Menembus daging perut dan punggung.

Empat proyektil panas tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa meringis dan mengerang. Pandangan Ichigo mulai kabur. Gravitasi menarik kuat lututnya.

 _"Rukia."_

Ketika akan berbelok di ujung lorong, Rukia melotot tahu Ichigo roboh bersimbah darah di balik pilar.

"Tunggu, Ukitake _oji-sama_! Ichigo! Ichigo tertembak! Aku melihatnya!"

"Rukia, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Kita kalah jumlah dan sebentar lagi polisi pun akan mengepung tempat ini. Tugasku adalah memastikanmu selamat."

"Tapi Ichigo masih di dalam. Kita harus menyelamatkannya. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanny—"

Ukitake memukul tengkuk Rukia. Gadis itu pingsan seketika.

Ukitake menggendong keponakannya berlari lalu memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu di pelataran gedung.

300SC Cabrioret melaju kencang meninggalkan museum. Beberapa mobil patroli polisi bersalipan dengan mereka.

Ukitake duduk resah di samping Rukia, meremat tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Kaien. Dia tertembak."

* * *

 **XXXselesaiXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _...Jika aku mengharapkan seseorang untuk datang,_ _aku ingin kau di sini, dan membuatku tetap tegar..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—EPILOG—**

Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia.

Pria itu sangat protektif jika sudah menyangkut kata adiknya.

Kuchiki Byakuya adalah sosok kakak yang pengertian. Ia menyayangi Rukia seperti ia mencintai Hisana seumur hidupnya. Namun, Byakuya yang kaku hanya bisa rutin berkunjung tanpa mampu mengurangi kesedihan adiknya.

Rukia pernah berkata bahwa dialah yang membuat Ichigo terluka, membiarkan lelaki itu mati di depan matanya. Byakuya tidak mengenal Ichigo, melihatnya pun tidak pernah. Tetapi Byakuya tahu, ia berhutang budi yang besar pada lelaki itu.

Ini sudah setengah tahun. Rukia menjadi pemurung bahkan sampai sekarang. Kadang Byakuya masih mendengar sang adik menangis seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Pria itu tidak akan menemani Rukia menangis dengan meminjamkan bahu kokohnya sebagai sandaran, Byakuya hanya akan memberikan privasi khusus bagi adiknya untuk berkabung selama yang gadis itu inginkan.

Namun sayang, sebagai adik dari pemimpin _Greatest Noble_ , Rukia dituntut untuk berinteraksi kembali. Apalagi setelah ia disetujui menyandang gelar pendewasaan sebagai _Violacryana_ —tak ada tempat baginya untuk bersikap lemah lagi.

Tujuan mereka hari ini adalah menghadiri pesta lelang benda-benda antik bersejarah—yang merupakan saksi bisu bermulanya abad renaisans yang termasyhur, melalui importasi langsung dari Eropa menyanggupi permintaan khusus para kolektor aristokratis dari seluruh penjuru negeri.

Rukia merasa nasib sedang ingin mempermainkannya. Kenangan buruk selama di Paris terpicu kembali dan terputar ulang bagai film dokumenter usang di dalam kepala.

Meskipun Byakuya tidak menyadari perubahan pada adiknya, ia tetap tak pernah berdiri jauh dari sisi Rukia, bahkan selalu menuntun tangan gadis itu ketika mereka berjalan bersama.

Wajah Rukia tetap muram. Riasan tipis berhasil menipu pandangan orang. Rukia tak sadar telah menjadi ajang tontonan sejak awal kedatangannya. Ia memang masih berdiri di sana, namun pikirannya seolah terbang jauh entah ke mana.

"Sejak kapan pelayan acara lelang seperti kita menyuguhkan kopi italia pada pengunjung?"

Mata Rukia baru benar-benar terbuka. Menoleh pada dua pelayan bernampan minuman.

"Pria itu memaksa. Kulihat dia bukan orang asli Jepang. Wajahnya pun seram. Jadi aku terpaksa membuatkannya."

Secara instan Rukia memutar kepala menyisiri lautan pengunjung. Setengah panik.

"Apa yang kau cari, Rukia?"

"D-dia ada di sini, _Nii-sama_. Dia di sini."

Byakuya yang tak mengerti mencoba untuk menenangkan. Menangkap tangan adiknya ketika belia itu mencoba untuk berlari, seperti ingin menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan.

Tangan Rukia ditangkap bukan hanya oleh Byakuya, tapi juga tangan lainnya. Satu berkulit putih, satu berkulit kecokelatan. Cengkeraman yang lebih kuat menarik tangan Rukia dari belakang. Memenangkan kompetisi adu tarik tak langsung dengan Byakuya.

Gadis perinya terputar ke belakang.

Sosok pria dalam kepala menyambut Rukia dengan seringai nakal. "Merindukanku?"

Rukia hilang kata-kata. Bibir dan kelopak mata bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar dari sana. Tangannya terangkat pelan, mencoba menyentuh orang itu—membuktikan visual di depannya bukan sekadar ilusi optik yang biasa ia alami.

Tangan Rukia ditangkap Ichigo. Pria itu melirik Byakuya sejenak sebelum menarik pinggang Rukia. Tubuh mereka berbenturan. Badan Rukia separuh terangkat hingga menjinjit.

Kilat menghubungkan carnelian dengan ketajaman obsidian. Bayangkan singa kelaparan berhadapan dengan serigala pemilik makanan. Mereka laksana dua predator berebut santapan makan malam.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis tidak terlalu peduli.

Pria berjas _casual_ membungkuk lalu menarik tengkuk halus Rukia ke wajahnya. Menyerongkan kepala. Mata Ichigo terpejam erat ketika memutuskan untuk mengenyam bibir Rukia di muka umum.

Garis rahang Ichigo menajam. Menghimpit bibir tawanannya kuat-kuat. Menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Seluruh penatap tercengang.

Jangan salahkan Ichigo. Dia sudah menahannya sejak lama. Karena cedera parah, Ichigo sempat berpikir takkan bisa lagi menemui Rukia. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo adalah pria yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Variasi pekikan datang terlambat. Beragam ekspresi dan reaksi tak dapat ditahan ketika melihat putri bangsawan terpandang dilecehkan di muka umum.

Byakuya melebarkan mata, kesannya masih tenang meskipun pria itu menjadi saksi terdekat di mana bibir adiknya diklaim tanpa permisi oleh lelaki asing.

Petugas _security_ berlari cepat menuju lokasi kegaduhan. Mematung. Ragu ingin menangkap penjahat berkewarganegaraan asing yang tengah asyik bercumbu tanpa adanya rasa sungkan.

Tidak ada paksaan di sana. Ciuman mereka basah bukan karena saliva, namun karena Rukia menangis—pemandangan yang terlalu indah untuk dihentikan.

Byakuya sudah akan mendekat untuk melerai.

"Tunggu," pria lain mencegahnya. "Dia adalah adikku, orang yang telah menyelamatkan adikmu," ujar Shiba Kaien datang menghadang.

Byakuya menatap sengit seolah balas berkata; _ajari adikmu sopan santun atau akan kupenggal kepalanya._

Ciuman berakhir, menelurkan sejuta drama baru mengenai pesona Kuchiki Rukia dalam menjerat hati para pria, atau tentang kelancangan Rukia menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pria asing selain kakaknya—atau—dan masih banyak lagi.

Begitulah kesimpulan _ngawur_ gembong gosip terpercaya, Matsumoto Rangiku. Sedangkan Kira Izuru berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuh temannya, Abarai Renji.

Byakuya memberi gestur pergi kepada para penjaga. Lalu berpaling lagi pada sang adik tercinta.

Ichigo mengelap jejak air di pipi gadis itu lalu mengusap bibir Rukia yang belepotan. Mereka tertawa.

Baru kali ini Byakuya melihat wajah Rukia tampak begitu bahagia. Sang kakak berpejam mata seperti _lega_.

"Aku akan singgah sementara di Jepang. Kau bersedia kuculik malam ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Belum sempat menjawab, Ichigo sudah percaya diri menarik tangan Rukia. Tidak ada yang menghentikan, mungkin karena Byakuya terlihat _merestuinya_.

Mereka bergandengan tangan. Berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta.

Hendak menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Hanya dengan berdua saja.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

 **Singgah** juga kupersembahkan buat kado **Stefymayu Yeniferangelia** & **Hoshikawa Mey**

* * *

 **CC :**

Lebih mudah membayangkan Ichigo (Singgah) jika ingat versi machonya di Lost Agent episode 345. Tambahkan pistol di tangannya, kalian akan menemukan agen kriminal seksi di sana. #bang!

Ingin dilanjut ke scene selanjutnya, tapi ini sudah terlalu panjang, Guys. #Hehehe

Salam buat para panitia, saya izin meramaikan _challenge_ dengan oneshot seadanya.

Semoga pembaca semua menikmati,

 **Agizera**


End file.
